


A World Alone

by Selah



Series: Shinjitsu to Gensou [92]
Category: Jrock, LUNA SEA, X JAPAN
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: Sugizo needed some time for just himself for a change. And yet even the grandest plans can sometimes go awry. Or very much right.





	A World Alone

**Author's Note:**

> written for VKY's year-long challenge using quote #17 (To you who are irreplaceable, | To the unchanging wind, | To the unending night, | Always and forever || かけがえのない君に | 変わることない風に | 終わることないこの夜に | ずっと　いつまでも - LUNA SEA, "Breathe") and board [#20: Weekend](https://vkyaoi.tumblr.com/private/179564776310/tumblr_phdpbqfXdr1x3atgk). Timestamp is uncertain, but probably spring 2017.
> 
> With thanks to Hamu and Dee for the beta and encouraging this pairing (like they needed the encouragement)

Sugizo let himself into the penthouse with no expectations, a heavy sigh of relief escaping him as the door closed. Friday night and he had already made it _very_ clear to his staff that if they came looking for him for anything less than a five alarm emergency this weekend, heads would roll. Between Luna Sea, X Japan, and his solo music, to say nothing of his ongoing work with half a dozen humanitarian concerns ... he needed this weekend off. From all of it. At the least, he needed to try.

The soft woof caught him completely by surprise, he frowned down at his canine welcoming party of one. Sugizo hadn't been expected anyone to be here. It was the primary reason why he had chosen to come to Yoshiki's penthouse instead of going back to his own condo. A thin hope that this would make him a little harder to find. Except if Melody was here.... Abandoning his gear in the genkan, Sugizo let the small dog herd him into the kitchen. Even though he was, at that point, expecting it, a part of him was still startled to find Yoshiki standing there already making tea.

“You're home,” he blurted out without thinking.

“It _is_ my home,” Yoshiki replied, amusement dripping from each word. “Have you eaten?”

“Yes, no, I get that, I just ... um, I think I remember someone shoving a bento at me around noon,” he said, tiredly taking a seat at the breakfast bar. “At least, I _think_ that was today. Might have been yesterday. It's not like eating is an actual requirement for me.”

“With habits like that, they're going to start saying I'm a terrible influence on you, dearest,” the vampire teased.

Sugizo only snorted; it was already far too late to be avoiding that one. And yet instead of another smile, Yoshiki's face fell into a worried frown. In an instant, the vampire was across the kitchen, cupping his cheek and studying him intently. Sugizo twitched with uncertainty, his eyes dropping to the counter and his untouched tea.

“I should order you to bed,” Yoshiki scolded, patting his cheek. “At least move your things out of the genkan, ne? I assume you have some plan for being here.”

“I needed a break. From everything,” he confessed in a low sigh. “I didn't actually think you would be here, though. Aren't you supposed to be in New York?”

“Los Angeles, and that's next weekend, actually. If I make you something, will you eat it?”

“I'm not hungry,” Sugizo said, shaking his head.

“Then go soak and go to bed, love,” Yoshiki scolded gently. “I'll take care of everything.”

Sleep. It was something that he, as an angel, had regularly tried to claim he didn't need, at least to those who knew his true nature. And on a strictly biological level, it was even true. But there was definitely something to be said for the _psychological_ benefits to be had from a good night's sleep. Especially if that sleep was shared with another, one he treasured.

“You'll come to bed, too, then?”

“Mm, in a bit, love, I promise.”

“Going to hold you to that,” he murmured.

Yoshiki laughed, almost more of a tittering giggle. Sugizo shook his head as he took himself off to the bath. It might be awhile before it happened, but Yoshiki would join him before the end of the night. In all their years of friendship, the vampire had yet to break such a promise.

~*~*~

Yoshiki trailed fingers over bare skin, tracing the lines of ink that flowed so naturally across the angel's shoulder and chest. Time with Sugizo was always precious, but these moments were even more precious for how beautiful the angel was in his unguarded sleep. Four centuries, Yoshiki had waited for this, for Sugizo to be his once more. Now that he was ... rearranging his schedule had been the least he could do. Of course it would be assumed he had been merely exaggerating, saying he was not to be disturbed until Monday on pain of death. He was almost sad to know no one would test it, not without direst need. Sometimes he missed the days when killing had been so much easier.

His precious angel shifted in his sleep and Yoshiki hummed softly, brushing a kiss to Sugizo's forehead. It wasn't even light yet, too soon for them to be getting up again, even if neither of them had the same need for sleep as mere mortal humans.

In hindsight, he should have realized the physical contact would be a mistake. Sugizo blinked up at him, a slow smiling curving his lips.

“Mm, 'morning,” the angel slurred, reaching out to pull Yoshiki closer.

“Go back to sleep, dearest,” he scolded softly even as he brushed another kiss to his forehead.

“Mm, nope, dun wanna,” his lover mumbled.

“You were the one saying he needed time away from everything this weekend. I should think that would mean staying in bed at least until after dawn.”

“Who said anything about getting out of bed?” Sugizo countered, no longer looking the least bit sleepy.

“You've gotten entirely too good at that,” Yoshiki grumbled, though it was impossible to be upset with his mate when he could _feel_ the love burning within the angel. A love and desire that very much matched his own.

“Should I take that as a compliment?” the angel asked, smirking as he rolled Yoshiki onto his back.

A breathless moment and lips pressed against his with a sweetness that never failed to make him tingle from head to toe. His eyes were closed, he didn't remember closing them. And yet he felt no rush to do anything about it, either, a warm contentment settling in his chest.

“How about you?” Sugizo asked, lips brushing against his jaw. “How long do I have you?”

“All weekend,” he replied, tangling fingers in soft hair. “Staff is under orders not to disturb me until Monday, on pain of death.”

Yoshiki could feel his mate's mixed feelings even before the angel pulled back. So it was less of a surprise when he opened his eyes to see the angel giving him a quizzical, not necessarily believing look.

“All weekend, no interruptions and no work?”

“All weekend,” he confirmed, shifting to brush fingers along Sugizo's cheek. “No interruptions and absolutely no working, for either of us.”

As if on cue, Melody chose that moment to jump up onto the bed with a little whine.

“Well, no interruptions except that one,” Yoshiki amended with a low chuckle.

“It's entirely too early in the morning for her to be interrupting,” Sugizo grumbled.

A snap of the angel's fingers and the dog was off the bed, Yoshiki didn't really care to ask where. Especially not when a second snap presented him with a completely naked Sugizo, his own pajamas similarly absent. Humming his approval, he drew the angel down into a slow kiss. No reason to rush, after all. Sugizo was a treasure meant to be savored and he intended to do just that.

~*~*~

Sugizo nuzzled into the crook of Yoshiki's neck with a soft hum of contentment, amused but not surprised that the vampire had managed to wear him out with their morning romp. At least the sun was properly up this time, though he wasn't sure why that should matter.

“Think you can let me go now, dearest?” Yoshiki murmured.

“Never again,” he mumbled, squeezing his arms more tightly about the vampire in a willful misunderstanding of his words.

“You're going to have to at some point, Yuune. I find it difficult to get much done with you attached to me like this. Especially naked.”

“Not supposed to be getting anything done this weekend, remember? You promised.”

“I promised no _working_ ,” Yoshiki corrected, tilting his head down to brush a kiss against Sugizo's hair. “That vessel of yours might not technically need it, but I've grown rather fond of cooking. And coffee. Showers. Leaving the apartment on a whim. Taking Melody for long walks in the park. That sort of thing.”

“Brat,” Sugizo grumbled, though he couldn't really say he was angry with the vampire.

“Ah, perhaps you are at that, my love, but _my_ brat, yes?”

“Brat!” he repeated, playfully jabbing the blond in the ribs. “You knew what I meant!”

“Mm, but then so did you, dear,” Yoshiki countered, laughing softly. “Coffee in or coffee out?”

“In. You're not allowed to leave this apartment until Monday.”

“Oh really? On whose authority, hmm?”

“Mine,” Sugizo growled, climbing on top of the vampire to better glower down at him. “If anyone's going out this weekend, it'll be me.”

“What about my Melody's walks, hmm? I cancelled the service for the weekend already.”

“Already visiting a certain cranky old demon lord. You're not going anywhere,” he insisted before leaning down to press a commanding kiss to Yoshiki's lips. He had made up his mind on this matter and he was not going to be deterred, no matter _what_ his lover thought. From the way Yoshiki responded to his kiss, though, he could tell the argument had been for show, rather than a substantive disagreement.

Breakfast was rather delayed.

~*~*~

Rather than be bothered with anything else, Yoshiki pulled on a pair of flannel sleep pants before padding out to his kitchen. He had already texted Isshi and gotten the expected surly response covering the youkai's genuine feelings of affection; Melody would be in good hands until Monday while he stayed on lock down with his unexpectedly insistent mate. He wasn't ... _completely_ convinced it was truly necessary, for either of them, all things considered. But Sugizo could be _quite_ persuasive when he put his mind to it. And that he had definitely done this morning. Yoshiki smiled a little to himself even as he thought about it. Twice in one morning, someone might almost mistake them for teenagers again.

By the time Sugizo was finished with his shower, Yoshiki had coffee made and was well on the way to finishing their breakfast as well. Almost noon was perhaps an unconventional time to be having pancakes and sausages, but it did rather fit with the theme of the weekend, such as it was.

“Smells delicious,” Sugizo declared, sliding arms around Yoshiki's waist and brushing a kiss to the back of his neck. “How can I help?”

“Fetch down some plates for us? And the container of fruit salad from the fridge.”

Another hum and a brush of lips against the back of his neck. Even though this was something they hadn't done in.... Yoshiki paused and nearly blanched when he realized that, despite the change in their relationship in the last few years, this sort of breakfast, just the two of them, was something they hadn't done since that first year, four centuries in the past. Clicking off the stove, he turned to catch Sugizo's arm, pulling the man close and brushing a kiss to his cheek.

“... what was that for?”

“I've been a terrible husband this time around, I'm sorry.”

“Such things you say,” Sugizo scolded softly, stepping out of Yoshiki's arms almost too easily. “We aren't even married this time, not technically. Anyway, if you were truly so terrible, I would have told you as much by now, love. You know I'm not shy about that.”

“But –.”

“No buts,” the angel insisted, pressing fingers to Yoshiki's lips. “You work too much, yes, but so do I. I knew, somewhat, what I was getting into with you, Yo-chan. So what's really going on, hmm?”

“A man can't have a sudden epiphany while making pancakes?” he countered as he turned back to their breakfast. “You deserve better than my selfishness. All of you do, but you most of all.”

If he had thought about it, he would have been expecting the angel to keep arguing with him with words, possibly even a raised voice. He certainly had not expected the slap to the back of the head. Flinching, he spun around to glare at the angel, only to step back at the unexpected anger he saw on the other man's face.

“Hayashi Yoshiki, wha the hell is wrong with you?” Sugizo growled. “Since when do you think of yourself as _unworthy_ of anything??”

Warm hands cupped Yoshiki's face, warmer lips pressing against his own, demanding entrance. Only a moment and then his lover was stepping back again.

“I swear, Yuu's rubbing off on you and not in a good way,” the angel grumbled. “Not that your ego couldn't stand some trimming now and again, but this.... I chose you, apparently four centuries ago, for my own. Or are you already forgetting what happens when you bite me?”

“Four centuries for me, rather a lot less for you,” he muttered.

“Not true. Only when I am in a vessel do I experience time as a linear progression, beloved. My true angelic nature exists in a state beyond such limited constraints. You have been my mate from the moment I chose you, even if I wasn't always aware of having made that choice.”

“... causality makes me head hurt, you know this,” Yoshiki grumbled, rubbing his forehead.

“Then stop saying stupid, useless things,” Sugizo countered, tugging on a handful of blond strands. “Do you have your selfish moments? Of course you do, because under all that age and vampire-ness, you are still human, perfectly imperfect. That doesn't make you any less deserving of love, mine or anyone else's. Now, what brought this on? You weren't thinking this way a couple of hours ago.”

“No, I think it's always been there, lurking under the surface, but my ego was keeping me from facing it. Yuune, you're an _angel_ , how could I live up to that?”

“Does the fact that I chose you really mean nothing to you, love?” Sugizo asked, quirking an eyebrow at him. “I _chose_ you, Yo-chan. I love you, just as you are, arrogance, selfishness and all. Now can we _please_ eat before your pancakes go cold?”

“I really don't de–.”

“You finish that statement and I'm going to have to hurt you again,” the angel growled, pressing a finger to Yoshiki's lips again. “Now eat the damn pancakes.”

Yoshiki laughed in spite of himself. Ah, it really was impossible to resist Sugizo sometimes. Perhaps some day he would learn this lesson and stop trying. Perhaps.


End file.
